


Snowball fight

by lilucath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I meant for that snowball to hit my friend but you came around the corner at the last second and now we’re having a snowball fight." - Prompf fic inspired by this post: http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/136241885258/its-so-darn-cold-outside-aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A lost snowball

Clarke cursed under her breath, the last snowball almost hit her, just a few millimeter more to the left and it would have hit her right in the shoulder. Raven sure knew how to throw. Her cold fingers dug into the snow pile on the hood of the car that she was currently hiding behind. With a quick movement she threw the freshly formed snowball into to the direction she last heard Raven's laughter from, but hit much to her own disappointment only the hedge in front of a house on the other side of the street.  
To her left she saw Octavia running crouched from car to car and then crossing the street, all while holding a few snowballs in her arm, at the same time as Raven did the same to her right.

_The two of them want to surround me. Not with me._

She picked up the two snowballs she had been forming and threw one hard towards Raven. The brunette had to jump out of the way and lost most of the snowballs she had been carrying on her arm. Clarke could hear her curse as she slipped and fell into a pile of snow that someone had shoveled up.

Quickly she turned her head to the direction where she had last seen Octavia. She was now standing at the street corner and was making faces at Clarke, her right hand throwing a snowball up in the air and catching it again.

_She is mocking me. Just wait... you..._

Clarkes hands pressed the snow she was holding together to harden it. She left the safety of the hood of the car and stepped onto the sidewalk, throwing and catching the snowball in her hand like Octavia.

“Just try to hit me, Clarke. Bring it on!” O's voice rung clear to her ear in the silence between the falling snowflakes.

Once more she threw the ball and caught it, then she made a sudden movement which caused Octavia to flinch and drop her ball. A smile crept on her face.

She secured her stand, circling her left arm to prepare it for the throw, her eyes never leaving O, who was now jumping up and down a little ready to flee from the snowball.

The muscles in her arm tensed as she lunged out and threw the ball.

As soon as the cold snow left her fingers O jumped in between two cars and around to corner of the street appeared a dark shadow.

Clarkes snowball hit the person in their face and they flinched together.

_Fuck!_

Clarke felt the bad conscience grow in her bones.

“I am so sorry.” She call out and ran towards the person. “That wasn't my intention. I was.. I am so sorry.”

As she reached them, the person turned out to be a beautiful brunette girl on whose right cheek was now growing a dark red spot.

“I am so so sorry.”, she repeated, “I really didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for my friend, but she jumped out of the way and suddenly you appeared and.. again. I am so sorry.” The rambling had made sure that if her face wasn't red before she was blushing now.

Behind her she could hear Raven and Octavia trying to mute their giggles.

As she finally managed to look at the girl with the wild brunette hair, that in an attempt to tame it, had been stuffed into a beanie, she found herself starring into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The girl then moved as she slowly lifted her hand hand towards her face, her fingers gently stroking across the still growing red spot.

“I'm so sorry.” Clarke mumbled again. Behind her back she could still hear Raven and Octavia laughing, so she turned around and hissed towards them.“Ey, quit it already.”

The girl still had her hand on her cheek as she faced her again. Her eyes were starring at Clarke, but she couldn't place the expression. It wasn't anger. She wasn't sure what to say in order to apologize, but she noticed how everytime she looked into the green eyes of the girl shivers were running down her back.

She was snapped out of her trance when the girl lowered her hand, allowing her to see the spot again. The brunette still hadn't said anything or showed any other intentions like leaving or exploding.

“We.. We're having a snowball-fight and.. that ball that hit you was meant for my friend. The two idiots giggling behind me just started to attack me and I really didn't mean to hit you. But could you please say something.. please.. anything?”

“Not a fair fight. The two against you.” Her voice was raspy and so quiet that only Clarke could understand her.

“What?” Clarke had expected everything, yelling, cursing. Just not that. The brunette's face was now wearing a mischievous expression on her face, which caused Clarkes bad conscience to shrink a little.

“No, it's really not a fair fight.” She signed.

“Then let's make it fair.” A smile appeared on the brunette's face, which caused Clarke's stomach flutter. “Okay, here's the plan. We run around the corner of the street, you running away with me will surprise them so we will have enough time to make snowballs to destroy them when they come looking for you.”

Clarke felt the same mischievous smirk grow on her own face. “Sounds like a good plan. On three?”

In responds to the brunette nodding, Clarke counted. “1... 2... 3!”

The two of them sprinted across the corner, jumped behind a car and started to form as many snowballs as they could.

“What the hell?” The confusion in Octavia's voice was clearly noticeable as it reached Clarke's ear and she couldn't hide the smile that formed on her face.

“As soon as they come around the corner we will throw everything we have at them, alright?” Between the girl and her were now laying around 30 snowballs.

“Alright.” Clarke nodded.

“Let's go find her. I'm getting cold.” Raven's voice was followed by the sound of two sets of footsteps walking towards them through the snow. Through the foggy car window, Clarke could see the two of them turning the corner, their eyes looking up and down the street in order to find her. She turned towards the girl crouching next to her who was now holding up her index finger. Slowly her middle finger joined and she mouthed the number two. Her ring finger sprung up and she yelled “Three!”.  
Both of them jumped up, throwing snowball after snowball at the two brunettes who were standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking very confused.

They lifted their arms to protect themselves and called out, their voices carrying a desperate ton as they burst out into laughter. “Mercy! Mercy! We give up! You won! You two won!”

Clarke couldn't help but start to laugh along and as she turned her head towards her partner in crime she could see that a smile was on her face as well. This time the smile made butterflies erupt in her stomach as her eyes wandered across the face of the girl.

_Damn. She is really beautiful._

“Victory!” She threw her fist in the air and struck a winning pose.

“Yes. Victory is yours. But please let's go... somewhere where I am not freezing to death.” Octavia hugged herself tightly and shivered exaggerated.

“Alright.” Clarke turned towards the brunette next to her who had her hands now buried in the pockets of her jacket. ”Thank you for helping me beat them.”

“It was a pleasure, but... “ The girl bent down and picked up the last remaining snowball, which she then quickly but carefully pressed onto Clarke's cheek. “Now we're even.”

A small chuckle escaped her throat as she rubbed the snow from her face. Then a thought flew across her mind.

“Hey. We were on our way to get some hot chocolate, before these shenanigans... started. Would you like to come with us? To get warmed up?”

The brunette standing in front of her opened her mouth to answer as Octavia's voice interrupted her.

“Clarke! Stop flirting. It's getting cold. I need my hot chocolate! Now! Or someone will die!”

The heat started to rise to her cheeks, but much too her delight the girl was blushing as well.

“As wonderful as that sounds I fear I have to get to work, to which...” She pushed the sleeve of her jacket up and checked the watch on her wrist. “To which I am already late.”

“Oh.” The wave of disappointment that rolled over her hit her harder than expected.”Too bad.”

“But..” The girl was fiddling on the seam of her jacket. “But.. maybe some other time.. I.. I could give you my number and we could find maybe another day?”

“Yes. I would like that.” The glow that must have been on her face was sure to melt mountains of snow.

The girl was now finally looking up. “Really?”

“Yes.” With shaking fingers, Clarke managed to pull her phone out of her pocket. Why she was this nervous she couldn't explain to herself.

The girl standing in front of her pressed a few buttons on her phone, handed it back to her with another look on her watch started to run down the street.

“I'm Clarke, by the way.” She called out after her, but the girl just turned her head and gave her a little wave.

As the brown wave of hair disappeared behind the next street corner, Clarke finally managed to look down on her phone.

_New contact saved: Lexa_ , she could read off the screen.

“Clarke?” Raven's voice ripped her away from her thoughts and she quickly caught up to her friends, but her mind was still spinning and pictures of green eyes and a lot of brunette hair flashed before her eyes.

_Lexa._


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa hadn't spotted her yet and Clarke let her eyes linger on her as the girl turned her head looking for her while rubbing her hands together in order to keep them warm.  
> Clarke was still a few feet away, when Lexa finally turned her head towards her. She could see a small smile grow on the girl's face.

It's been two weeks since the snowball-fight and Clarke had been texting non-stop with Lexa since then. Later that night she had send her a message telling her again how sorry she was about hitting her with the snowball. When the brunette had responded just a moment later, a conversation had started that none of them let die.

Even Raven and Octavia had noticed the constant buzzing of Clarkes phone after a few days and hadn't stopped asking about who kept texting their friend until Clarke finally had mercy with the two curious girls, when she came home one night after a long day of studying for her next test.

“So, the brunette who's face you assaulted so violently with that snowball gave you her number and now you two can't keep your fingers of your phone?” The mocking tone in Raven's voice was clearly noticeable, but the girl kept her eyes locked on the glimmering TV screen in front of her.

“The hot brunette? Tell me about her. What is she like? When are you gonna jump her bones?” Clarke felt herself blush, because of Octavia's comment.

“I'm not gonna jump her bones, O.” Clarke let herself fall down in between Raven and Octavia who were sprawled out on the couch in their apartment while watching some show about people drinking nail polish or eating rocks. “And she is really nice.”

“What's her name? Come on, girl. Spill!” Octavia ripped her attention away from the screen and turned around to the blonde while lifting her legs and resting them on Clarkes lab.

“Her name is Lexa. And yeah, she is really nice.”

“Just nice? Oh please. You don't text someone constantly who is just nice.” Octavia crouched towards Clarke, took her head in both hands and turned it towards her own face. “Now, tell me about that girl, Griffin.”

Clarke had to laugh seeing her friend narrowing her eyes trying to give her an evil look, but a smirk still playing in the corners of her lips. “Okay. Okay. She is really, really nice. And pretty. God dammit, she is so pretty.” She signed and let her head fall onto the backrest of the couch.

“You need to get laid.“ From Raven's side of the couch came annoyed muff.

“We're actually supposed to meet up tomorrow. I invited her to come with us to get hot cocoa that night, but she had to work. She gave me her number so we could find another day to go.”

“Why am I only hearing of this now?” Octavia gave her voice a very angry and dramatic sound. “Griffin, you are supposed to tell me when you have a date. It is my job to make you look smoking hot.”

“I didn't tell you because I don't even think that it's a date.”

With that sentence Raven grabbed Clarke's phone out of her hand and jumped up off the couch so Clarke couldn't take back her phone. Octavia's legs on her lap were stopping the blonde. After a few seconds of searching Raven read out: “Lexa: I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, Clarke. Ice-skating and hot cocoa with you sounds heavenly.

“If that doesn't sound like date, I don't know what does.” The raven-haired girl threw Clarke's phone back to her.

“Ice-skating? You're going ice-skating? Oh come on. That is very much a date. Who's idea was the ice-skating part?” Octavia was grinning from ear to ear.

“Lexa's actually. She said that hot cocoa tastes even better after ice-skating.” A small smile had crept onto her face as she remembered the message from the brunette, which didn't go unnoticed by Octavia.

“You really like her, don't you?” The brunette's face was wearing a warm and understanding expression.

“Yes. I do. But I don't wanna rush things, after you know... Finn.” Clarke still felt weird mentioning his name.

“Forget that asshole. He cheated on both of us.” Raven had gotten up from the couch and sat down on a yoga mat in one corner of the room.

“He cheated on you with me..”

“Yeah, but only because we didn't tell each other that we were seeing someone. And that happened four months ago.” Carefully Raven removed her brace from her leg and started to stretch her limps for her physical therapy exercises.

Clarke remembered that night four months ago, when she had tried to introduce Finn to her friends only to find out that her best friend was sleeping with him as well. She remembered how Raven jumped up from her restaurant seat trying to get to Finn, swinging her fists, only to be held back by Bellamy. With her leg injury not completely healed she shouldn't even had jumped up. She remembered standing frozen, not being able to do anything against the tears that had started to form in her eyes as she watched the boy standing next to her, not even the slightest bit regret in his eyes. She also remembered Octavia getting up slowly from her seat, standing in front of Finn, just watching him for a while. Behind her still a fuming Raven, who was sitting again, when Octavia hit Finn directly in his face, breaking his nose in one hard punch. With a smile she remembered how Octavia had refused to wash the boy's blood of her hand, every time someone brought it up, repeating that the blood of her enemy on her hand was a sign of victory.

Raven's voice ripped her away from her memories. “So, princess. What are your exact plans for tomorrow?”

“We're meeting at the ice-skating ring in the Jaha park at 7 and after I want to take her to the Grounder café.”

When Clarke looked back on that day she cursed herself for missing the mischievous look that was shared between Octavia and Raven as she told them her plan, but in this moment she was too busy thinking about seeing the brunette again.

 

The next day, when Clarke arrived in her apartment after her visual art class she found Octavia roaming through her closet. Half her clothes already on the floor and the bed.

“O. What are you doing?” Irritated she placed her bag next to her desk.

“I'm.. helping.. you.. find.. something.. to.. wear.” With every muffled word a new clothing item was thrown onto the floor.

Just then noticed Clarke Raven who was sitting on her bed, a few of her shirts laying on top of her but she didn't seem to be bothered by that, because she just kept starring into the book she was reading.

With an annoyed huff Clarke sat down next to the brunette, knowing that stopping the monster going through her closet was impossible. “Applications of fittings and couplings in the car industry – A helpful guide.” She read off of the book that Raven was reading. “Sounds very interesting.”

“My prof makes us read it until the day after tomorrow.” The brunette grumbled while she turned the page.

“Here we go.”

Clarke turned her head towards Octavia who was pulling a dark blue top out of one of the drawers.

“It's January. It's way too cold for a top.”

“This one brings out your eyes. You want to woo that girl, don't you? So use those blue sapphires you call eyes. Wear an open jacket over it, I don't care, but wear it.”

Clarke knew that protesting was useless, so she resigned to her fate and changed into the top. She paired it with a pair of black jeans that the brunette had thrown towards her and her favorite blue jacket.

 

As Clarke walked towards the entrance of the ice-skating ring she let her eyes wander through the crowd looking for the brunette. When she finally found her, she felt her heart jump in her chest and all the nervousness she had felt on the way over was washed away. The brunette was wearing the beanie again, which tried not very successfully to hold her wild brown hair together. Lexa hadn't spotted her yet and Clarke let her eyes linger on her as the girl turned her head looking for her while rubbing her hands together in order to keep them warm.

Clarke was still a few feet away, when Lexa finally turned her head towards her. She could see a small smile grow on the girl's face and her stomach erupted into butterflies. Returning the smile she finally reached Lexa.

“Hey you. Am I late?”

“Hey. No, not at all. I am simply early.”

The two of them walked towards the counter to each lend a pair of ice skates in their sizes.

After both laced their shoes they walked unsteady towards the frozen surface. Lexa stepped onto the ice first and easily turned around waiting for Clarke to join her.

Carefully Clarke placed one then the other foot onto the ice and pushed herself off. Not nearly as elegant as Lexa Clarke came to a stop next to her.

“I have to confess. It's been a while since I was on skates.” She tried to keep her balance with both arms stretched out, but she could feel her face heating up. Embarrassing yourself on the first date with a beautiful girl was so much like her.

When she managed to look up to Lexa, she saw how the girl gave her that small smile again that made her chest seemed to burst open with feelings of joy.

“Here. Let me help you.” The brunette offered her her hand.

Thankfully she placed her own in Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. The warmth of the girl's hand and the feeling of holding it made Clarke's knees feel weak and again she was asking herself why it had to be ice-skating in the first place. If she had wanted to make a fool of herself in front of that girl again she probably could have found something easier.  
Now her entire energy was used for trying not to fall down.

Much to her surprise, everytime she threatened to fall Lexa's hand managed to keep her standing.

After an hour of driving around in circles and not falling down, Clarke could finally feel herself getting the hang of it. The conversation between them was easy and even when they weren't talking, the silence felt comfortable. But she could feel her legs getting tired. She wasn't used to doing so much sport. As an art student, she spent her entire free time sitting and drawing. In extreme cases she sometimes stood to outline something quick, but that was about it.

“Hey Lexa? Do you mind if we go to the café now? My legs are getting tired.” Carefully she turned her head towards the brunette.

“No. Not at all. Fine by me.” The smile that formed on her lips send Clarke's brain into meltdown and as she was trying to reach the exit of the ice surface she felt herself loosing her balance.

In a very inelegant way she fell backwards onto the surface, yet managed to land without hitting her head, but much to her despair pulled the brunette down with her.

Lexa landed on top of Clarke with a groan, for a second confused about what just happened. But as her eyes found the blonde's underneath her, Clarke could see the realization flash in her eyes.

With a smirk the brunette shifted her weight a bit. “If you wanted me to be on top so badly, you could have just said so.”

Lexa's comment made Clarke's face heat up, but she could see that her own comment had caught Lexa off guard, because her cheeks were turning red as well.

Feeling confident enough, the blonde lifted one eyebrow cockily and countered, “As much as I enjoy this, I would prefer a more private place for you to top me.”.

The brunette was now completely red.

The feeling of Lexa on top of her limited her ability of thinking clearly, but the ice beneath Clarke was getting cold, so she slowly lifted herself up on her elbows. When she noticed how close she was to the face of the brunette she had to swallow, before she could press out her next sentence. “We should probably get up. People might start to wonder what we are doing here.”

Lexa seemed to have been woken out of a trance, and her starring at the blonde's lips when their faces had just been inches apart hadn't gone unnoticed by Clarke. Clumsily the two of them managed to get up and make it towards the exit without a second incident.

 

As the two of them walked along the snowed path through the park towards the café, none of them had managed to say a word. Too present was the thick air that had hung between them on the ice-skating ring. Their hands kept touching and Clarke had just gathered her courage to try to take Lexa's hand when a loud crack behind one of the trees to their side made them jump in their skin. It had gotten dark and the streetlights next to their path weren't bright enough to light up the shadows in between the trees.

“What was that?” Clarke's voice shook as she turned towards Lexa.

“I don't know. Probably just an animal.”

A crack on their other side startled them and they huddled together, when suddenly  
something grazed Clarke's ear and landed on the ground with a dull sound.

She spun around only to find a broken snowball laying next to her.

“What the ..” She wasn't able to finish her sentence when the next snowball hit her shoulder and two loud cries sounded from the trees on each side of the path. Two dark outlines left the shadows of the trees and ran towards them. When they finally stepped into the area that the light of the streetlights illuminated Clarke recognized the two figures. Quickly she grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged the still confused girl after her only to pull her behind a bench.

She whispered so only Lexa could hear, “These asshole are the two friends I was with when I hit you with the snowball. They are probably here to get revenge on our grand victory.”

When she heard that explanation the shock that was still sitting on the brunette's face fell and was replaced with a determined expression. “Well, we can't just let them win with us here like sitting ducks.” She lifted her head over the backrest of the bench in order to get and overview of the situation.

“Okay the one in the red jacket is hiding behind a trash can around 10 meters to our left. The other one is standing behind that tree in the other side of the path. Here's the plan.”

“You go into war mode really quick, do you know that?” Clarke grinned at Lexa.

“In order to win a battle you need to know the situation you're facing.” Her voice had a serious ton, but Clarke could see the smile playing in the corner of the brunette's lips. Very very kissable lips. She had to rip herself away from her very endearing thoughts as she tried to keep up with Lexa explaining their strategy.

“Okay, the one under the tree. We could probably startle her for a few seconds when we manage to hit one of the branches with a lot of snow on it. While she is distracted we take out the one behind the trash can. Alright?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The two girls started to form a few snowballs and then threw them towards the tree that Octavia was still hiding behind. Lexa managed to hit a branch and a big pile of snow fell down onto the brunette. The curses that Octavia breathed out were no where near PG13.

As they turned towards their left in order to bombard Raven, a dark shadow with arms filled with snow was standing in front of them.

“Look what we have here. Interesting.” Raven lifted her arms up allowing the snow to fall down onto the two girls who were still crouching behind the bench. In the last moment Clarke threw herself over Lexa covering her from the avalanche of snow that Raven let fall down on them.

When the feeling of snow hitting her back stopped, Clarke lifted her head and looked down onto the girl underneath her.

“Now, you're the one on top.” Lexa seemed to be enjoying herself underneath Clarke who was covered in pile of snow, judging on the smile that she wore. The blonde couldn't help herself but to keep starring into Lexa's eyes until Raven's voice brought her back into reality.

“Get a room.”

The sound of Octavia walking towards them in the snow, shook the last bit of stiffness from Clarke and she managed to stand up, pulling Lexa up with her.  
When the brunette reached the three girls, she was still trying to get pieces of snow out of her hair.

“You must be Lexa. I'm Octavia. Nice to meet you.” Octavia was throwing her brightest smile towards the brunette.

“Nice to meet you.” The smile that appeared one Lexa's face was friendly, but much too Clarke's surprise not even close to the smile that the brunette made when she looked at her.

“Raven.” Raven nodded and smirked at Lexa and again the smile that the girl gave her in return wasn't nearly as heartfelt as the one she gave Clarke when she looked at her.

“Raven and I have to get going now. Sorry for the interruption, but we couldn't just have let our last defeat humiliate us any further. Have fun on your date, you guys.” Octavia linked her arm and Raven's together and the two of them walked into the direction that Clarke and Lexa had come from.

As soon as they were out of sight, Clarke managed to collect herself. “I don't really know what just happened, but I am sorry for them.”  
When Lexa didn't answer, but just continued to look at her with an expression that Clarke couldn't identify, she continued. “What?”

“You threw yourself in front of me.” It was more of a statement than an observation.

“Yeah. I couldn't just let Raven plaster you with snow.”

“That was cute. Thank you.” The honesty in Lexa's voice stole her breath.

She didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded and smiled.

A change wandered over Lexa's face giving it an amused expression. The brunette stepped forward, lifted her arm and picked a piece of ice out of Clarke's hair. When her green eyes finally found Clarke's again her breath stopped as she realized how close they were now standing.

Without any control over herself, she found her hands grabbing onto the collar of Lexa's coat and pulling herself towards the brunette. Their faces just inches apart, she could feel Lexa's breath on her lips. Before she could make the next move she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist pulling her even closer to the girl. The green eyes starring into her own now dark and but filled with such a warmth, she had to gasp and her mouth suddenly felt dry. It was impossible for her to move, the expression in the eyes of girl in front of her taking her breath away.  
Without a warning Lexa closed the distance between them, pressing her lips into Clarke's. For a second she didn't manage to do anything, but then she finally had control over her body again and let herself melt into Lexa's arms. The feeling of her lips against her own, caused shivers to run down Clarke's back and her skin felt like it was on fire. She allowed her hands to leave the collar and let them wandered into Lexa's neck trying to pull them even closer. In her head she cursed the big winter jackets that were now hindering them. Lexa kissed her with such a tenderness that it blew Clarke's mind. No one ever had kissed her like this. And she wouldn't mind being kissed like this for the rest of her life.  
Even when her lungs ached for air she could only barely manage to allow her lips leave Lexa's.  
Not wanting to break contact more than necessary the two of them stood embraced like that for a few more moments, before Lexa slowly lightened her grip from Clarke's waist.  
A light red color was now visible on the cheeks of the brunette, but her eyes were still looking at Clarke as if she was a child standing in front of a sweets-shop. All of Clarke was sure that kissing Lexa was one of the greatest miracles in all of the universes.

The blonde, not ready to break contact between them yet, let her hand find the hand of the girl in front of her and intertwined their fingers.

With the smile that Clarke had started to grow so fond of the brunette looked at her. “Now let's get this hot cocoa I've been dreaming about for two weeks.”

She wasn't even sure how Lexa could manage to think about hot chocolate now, because in her own head there was just chaos, one word running through her thoughts again and again.

_Lexa._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr.   
> http://lilucath.tumblr.com


End file.
